Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 3
Is the third title to the Dragon Ball: Raging Blast series. Raging Blast 3 features a brand new revolutionized story mode which includes the new god sagas and ultimate fighting tournaments and specials. Brand new updated characters have been included and amazing customize modes. Characters Goku - Goku SSJ - Goku SSJ2 - Goku SSJ3 - God Goku (Unlocked after completing the Majin Buu saga) - Goku SSJGSSJ (Unlocked after completing the Battle of Gods saga) - Kaioken Goku (Unlock able). Vegeta - Vegeta SSJ - Super Vegeta - Vegeta SSJ2 - Vegeta SSJGSSJ (Unlocked after completing the Battle of Gods saga) - God Vegeta (Unlocked after completing the Majin Buu saga). Gohan (Adult) - Gohan SSJ - Gohan SSJ2 - Ultimate Gohan - God Gohan (Unlock able). Teen Gohan - Gohan SSJ - Gohan SSJ2 - Gohan SSJ3 (Unlock able). Gohan (Adolescent) - Gohan SSJ Kid Gohan Piccolo - Super Piccolo Future Trunks - Future Trunks SSJ - Super Future Trunks - Future Trunks SSJ3 (Unlock able). Trunks - Trunks SSJ Goten - Goten SSJ Gotenks - Gotenks SSJ - Gotenks SSJ2 - Gotenks SSJ3 Majin Vegeta - Majin Vegeta SSJG (Unlock able). Vegeta (Scouter) - Vegeta (Scouter) SSJ (Unlock able). Vegito - Vegito SSJ - Vegito SSJG (Unlockable) - Vegito SSJGSSJ (Unlockable) Gogeta - Super Gogeta - Gogeta SSJ3 - Gogeta SSJ4 - Gogeta SSJG (Unlockable) - Gogeta SSJGSSJ (Unlockable). Future Trunks (Sword) - Future Trunks (Sword) SSJ Krillin Yamcha Tien Shenhan Chaotzu Videl Chi Chi (Unlockable) Frieza - 2nd form - 3rd form - Final form - Full power - Golden Frieza (Unlockable) - Meta Frieza (Unlockable) Zarbon - 2nd form Dodoria Captain Ginyu - Goku Ginyu Jeice Burter Racoome Guldo Bardock - Bardock SSJ - Bardock SSJG (Unlockable) Nappa - Nappa SSJ (Unlockable) Raditz - Raditz SSJ3 (Unlockable) Cell - Semi-Perfect Cell - Perfect Cell - Super Perfect Cell - Godlike Cell (Unlockable) Android 16 Android 17 Android 18 Android 19 Dr. Gero Majin Buu Super Buu - Gotenks Absorbed - Gohan Absorbed - Vegito Absorbed (Unlockable) Kid Buu Broly - Broly SSJ - Broly LSSJ - Broly SSJ3 - Broly SSJG (Unlockable) Cooler - Final Form - Metal Cooler Android 13 - Super 13 Bojack - Bojack full power Super Janemba Whis Beerus - Beerus 80% - Beerus 100% Towa - Super Towa Golden Kid Goku (DLC) God Piccolo (DLC) Story Mode Attack of the Saiyans Boss: Vegeta (Scouter) - Life Points: 5 Bars. Namek Saga Boss: Frieza (Final Form) - Life Points: 10 Bars (5 Bars, Base Goku) (5 Bars, SSJ Goku) Android Saga Boss: Android 18 - Life Points: 6 Bars. Cell Saga Boss: Super Perfect Cell - Life Points: 15 Bars (10 Bars, SSJ2 Gohan) (5 Bars, Super Kamehameha) Majin Vegeta Saga Boss: Majin Vegeta - Life Points: 7 Bars Buu Saga Boss: Kid Buu - Life Points: 1 Bar (Ultimate) Battle of Gods Boss: Lord Beerus - Life Points: 3 Bars (Ultimate) Resurrection of F Boss: Golden Frieza - Life Points: 3 Bars (Ultimate) Warp Zone Bosses: Janemba, Cooler, Bojack, Broly and Super 13 (1 Bar each) Future Destruction Boss: Towa - 20 Bars Other Modes VS. Mode. 1P Vs. CPU 1P Vs. 2P 1P, 2P Vs. CPU, CPU CPU Vs. CPU 1P, 2P Vs. 3P, 4P Battle Zone Unlock special equipment. What If Sagas (Each one has a cutscene after the story) Notable stories: What If Goku and Vegeta fuse into Gogeta to fight Beerus. Vegeta Ascends to God. What If Gohan became a Super Saiyan God and fought Frieza. What If Vegeta turned into a Super Saiyan on Namek. What If Vegeta turned into a Super Saiyan 2 after Future Trunks nearly dies in the Cell Saga. What If Super Buu absorbed Vegito. What If Goku turned Super Saiyan 3 Vs. Majin Vegeta. What If Goku Super Saiyan 3 killed Majin Buu. What If Broly became a Super Saiyan God. What If Future Trunks became a Super Saiyan 3. What If Vegeta killed Semi-Perfect Cell. What If Goku never died against Cell. What If Trunks died against the Androids. What if Krillin killed Vegeta on earth.